


[Fanart] ティーン·ウルフ

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Teen Wolf is a shoujo manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] ティーン·ウルフ

_My name is Sutairusu Sutirinsuki and this is my story._

_I was spending my days peacefully, hoping that Ridia-chan will finally notice me._

_(Ridia-chan is the cutest girl in our school and if you don’t agree then you are wrong.)_

_But one day something unexpected happened._

_I wanted to skip the third period (because Harissu-sensei is a mean dick) so I went to the rooftop. But someone was already there._

_Derekku-senpai was hiding from the teachers, smoking a cigarette on the rooftop. I’ve heard about him before, people were saying that he was a delinquent. I could believe that. To say the least, we didn’t exactly… get along. I thought he was annoying and we were fighting whenever we saw each other._

_Until the day I accidentally discovered that he was being blackmailed and sexually harassed by the school nurse, Keito Arujento-sensei._

_I decided to help him._

_I was following Derekku-kun everywhere he went and the next time Arujento-sensei tried to blackmail him into having sex with her, I was there to record it. With that I had the necessary evidence to have her punished._

_After that Derekku-kun and I became friends. Or at least we were a little bit more friendly towards each other._

_It felt good to be able to help somebody. I wanted to do it again._

_This is why Derekku-kun and I, along with my best friend Sukotto and his girlfriend Arison-chan, formed a team to help any student who needed help, but couldn’t, for whatever reason, turn to the teachers._

_So if you need help and no one else can or wants to help you, come to us. We are the…_

_TEEN WOLF!_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation. I did this a while ago and no, I wasn't drunk at the time. I don't even know who or what to blame for this thing.
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/41960210342)


End file.
